Monstro ou Humano?
by Lavi Black
Summary: ... E agora ele se encontra sob um novo crepúsculo. Belo como os outros, marcando mais um final entre seus sonhos intermináveis. Mais uma vida findada, mais uma batalha perdida. ...


**Disclaimer: **Hellsing não me pertence. Créditos a Kouta Hirano.

**Música utilizada: **_The Truth Beneath the Rose_ da banda _Within Temptation._

**Spoilers: **Todo mangá.

**Monstro ou Humano?**

_Dê-me forças para enfrentar a verdade, a dúvida dentro de minha alma_

_Já não posso justificar a matança por seu nome_

_É um pecado procurar a verdade, a verdade abaixo da rosa?_

_Ore comigo e então eu encontrarei o portão para a porta do paraíso_

O crepúsculo pinta o céu com os mais belos tons de vermelho, passando pelo laranja até chegar ao amarelo do sol que se põe. Observando tal espetáculo da natureza, está um vampiro. Os olhos vermelhos, surpresos, contemplam a cena tão conhecida pela alma atormentada. A cena de sua morte.

O crepúsculo estava presente naquele dia, séculos atrás, enquanto ele era arrastado para a morte. Os corpos de seus companheiros jaziam no chão ou pendurados pelas cordas que os entregaram à morte. Ele seria o próximo. Com os pulsos e o pescoço presos, foi jogado ao chão. Logo, a espada viria roubar-lhe a vida, mas antes disso ele fez uma escolha.

O sangue no chão, abaixo de seu rosto. O caminho escolhido. A única coisa roubada naquele dia foi a cruz.

_Eu acreditei que isso justificaria os meios_

_Isso teve controle sobre mim_

A fé, que até então guiava seu caminho, suas escolhas, fora roubada por aquele crepúsculo. Daquele momento em diante, Deus não estaria mais em sua vida, pois ele escolhera um caminho longe da graça Dele. Um caminho de sombras, o caminho de um _monstro_.

Anos se passariam até que outro crepúsculo conseguisse marcar sua vida. Outra sentença, outra batalha, outros inimigos. Quatro homens, humanos frágeis contra um monstro poderoso como ele. Quem venceria? Ele poderia dizer que venceria com facilidade, mas os humanos sempre surpreendem os monstros e, novamente, ele perdeu. Mais uma vez, fora derrotado.

Sob a luz de um belo crepúsculo.

_Cego para ver a crueldade da besta_

_Essa é minha face mais sombria_

_O véu dos meus sonhos iludiu tudo o que vi_

_Perdoe-me pelo que fui_

_Perdoe meus pecados_

E agora ele se encontrava sob um novo crepúsculo. Belo como os outros, marcando mais um final entre seus sonhos intermináveis. Mais uma vida findada, mais uma batalha perdida. Sendo um monstro, como ele poderia perder? Ah, os humanos... Eles sempre derrotam os monstros, não é?

Aqueles contra quem ele lutava eram humanos, pelo menos, parte deles. Anderson era humano, embora no final tenha deixado de o ser. Os outros membros do Vaticano também eram humanos. E aqueles que faziam parte do Último Batalhão, também eram humanos? Não, eles eram monstros como ele. Obcecado pela vida eterna, _pela guerra eterna_.

E ele? Pelo o que ele era obcecado? Pelos inimigos? Pelas batalhas? Pela morte? Ou seria pela vida? Uma das poucas coisas em que acredita é que desistir mata as pessoas. Ele nunca havia desistido. Em todas as suas batalhas, em todas as guerras em que entrara, sempre lutara para vencer, para _viver_.

E o que conseguira? Virara um monstro.

_Como o sangue pode ser nossa salvação_

_E justificar a dor que causamos através dos tempos?_

_Eu aprenderei o que é verdadeiramente sagrado?_

_Eu salvarei minha alma, a verdade me libertará?_

O que é um monstro? Algo horrendo, maligno? Algo que os humanos não compreendem e temem? Se sim, ele com certeza seria um monstro, assim como se considera. Mas um monstro teria os olhos suficientemente abertos para notar a beleza que há em um crepúsculo?

Um monstro notaria tal beleza do mesmo modo que um humano? Ou melhor, ele chegaria a notar tal beleza? Anderson dissera que um humano vira um monstro quando suas lágrimas secam. As dele ainda não haviam secado. Ele ainda era capaz de chorar, tanto que chorara pelo destino de Anderson – um destino amaldiçoado como o dele.

No fim, ele, um simples vampiro que observa um belo crepúsculo, seria o quê? Um monstro? Um humano? Ou ele andaria na tênue linha que separa um do outro?

_Et est signum_

_Dies datum_

_Et tenebris_

_Mea culpa_

_Acta est fabula pereo_


End file.
